Veda
"Come clossser... Basssk in my pressencce..." ~Veda Veda is the God of Knowledge, Fate, Memories, and Fortune. It exists in a pocket realm far off from the Multiverse known as Totema. Living in this realm, it continually reads and re-reads ancient tomes and texts that have been written. As well as books upon the living of other organisms. As a being of pure knowledge, it knows practically everything, the secrets of the Multiverse held merely by the tips of it's tentacles. It's power able to unlock the knowledge behind a Secret, which is able to release this, and thus translate the hidden meaning behind Secrets themselves. Living in the realm of Totema, Veda is rarely known of, as it hardly, if at all, ever leaves it's dimension of unlimited knowledge. It has been known to rarely write about others, bringing it's writings into existence, namely Seya, of which was it's first creation. Allowing Seya to continue living, it watched and waited as Seya created others, and continued, creating more 'books' for it's 'library'. At some point, it came into the presence of the Alpha. Personality Veda is a self-important, snobbish, condescending individual who will ridicule those who know very little. Though it chooses when to act as such, as he knows between species that there are the bright ones out there. An example would be engaging in a conversation with an educated human, even if humans don't even know as much as beings such as Absolutes and Secrets. It also tends to be manipulative, pretending to not know something or act like it knows very little, in order to make others do things for him or for a future occurence. It is quite aware of other beings and yet, at the same time, due to his condescending manner, will pretend as if it has no idea whatsoever they are. When in fact, it is all too aware of what they are. History Long before the Multiverse was born, Katria brought forth Xaerxez from her mind, the remnants of what Xaerxez failed to collect became three other beings. Faible, the maddened Wolf-God, Nocturne, the mysterious Woman of Night, and Veda, the all-knowing. Veda would continue to exist, creating a library to keep itself occupied, placing books of beings there as a record of their existence. Books as far as the eye could see, Veda would continue to fill the library with countless books. His first creation and only other creation was Seya, his child. He allowed Seya to create the world of Thyria, and as well have his own children in turn. Unknown to Seya, Veda had also thus attached to him the strings of fate; allowing Veda to control almost any and every outcome for his life. Veda would knowingly control almost every occurence within his children's life, enjoying it all the same. Shattered Psyche Veda had appeared to Seya and Fortuna, though Seya had no idea of Veda being his parent at the time. In order to help his child survive his soon to be demise, Veda gave the word 'Wilk' to them, to use in their battle to Zied. When Zied did battle with Seya, the word was not used, and Veda thus mocked them for it. Though helped Fortuna escape with Tsukinode and Daille to the Gate. The Fifth Champion Shortly before the Shadow of Death, Almagest would find himself in the presence of Veda, who declared Almagest his fifth champion. A trade-off of information took place, resulting in Almagest to obtain the power to resurrect the dead and Veda gaining knowledge of The Unknown. Shadow of Death Veda would not resurface until billions of years later when Seya and Evil formed their plot to awaken the Omega. His mere appearance was to assist to 'push forth writings' most likely in reference to his library. Though he had a few goals of his own in mind, he was cautious enough in any situation to make sure he received no damage from anyone, as well as not be seen to cause any strife any of the 'higher beings' would put it. Waking Dreams With Misery's demise, Veda was most interested in returning the Absolute to power for his own purposes. Knowing that Seya had come to meet him and discuss with him about the events that had passed, Veda bestowed upon Seya memories, as well as a goal to find Kerava the Witch and bring her to him. Powers *Knowledge Embodiment *Memory Embodiment *Fate Embodiment *Omnipresence *Omniscience *Omnilock Incarnations *Cecilia Adaire *Aishazi Kasra *Dienzo *Mikono Dilira Champions Veda has had few champions, they are allowed access to his library, Totema whenever they desire. Normally, this is due to what they have to offer in response to his own offer of unlimited knowledge. If a champion has been killed or destroyed, their soul or essence may still visit the library. They are as follows: Other Relationships Category:Godheads Category:True Neutral Category:Concepts Category:Asexual Category:Character Category:Creators Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Elder-Gods